


Cassidy is teaching Eccarius modern things

by alien_muse



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, cassidy wearing a skirt, for we need it desperately, well i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: Cassidy is teaching Eccarius modern things. Like texting. Like sex toys.





	Cassidy is teaching Eccarius modern things

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to зачем я это смотрю cuz they reminded me of the existence of the show with a couple sweet screens.

Cassidy has no idea how Eccarius could escape knowing all those things. He clearly has been living with young people - his cult members - for the past century, but he still manages to be confused by texting.

Seriously.

Eccarius is fine with calling, at least. However, simple "gr8" or "myob" or even fucking "2morrow" can cause trouble, though he would never let anyone know that if it was in his power. Eccarius smiles at his own ignorance and continues as if never happened like he is so used to be behind by now, like he is not missing something wonderful, missing life.  
But he is also a fast learner.  
Cult members must be feeling like teens experiencing their old parents' first encounter with Instagram. They are equally proud and embarrassed when Eccarius joins their chat: he uses "cuz" and "l8r" and asks what "bf" means. It doesn't suit him so much it feels wrong as hell.

That's why Cassidy doesn't stop; he likes it.

***

Cassidy shakes his head when Eccarius shows him a vampire emoji he found and takes him to the underground club they didn't go the last time - they were... distracted. Among other things.

***

Apparently, sex toys are not as modern as Cassidy thought and he has to stop a history lecture by taking off Eccarius' posh clothes. Well, he tries to but there are so many layers and so many clasps. The old vampire laughs at his face. A simple joy is reflected all over him, wrinkles in the corners of the eyes are so loving that it almost hurts and definitely is more than Cassidy's used to. All those frills are just unbearable and distracting and make Eccarius seem so out of place, so unbelievable that Cassidy would think it's his imagination if only he was into this kind of thing.

Cassidy so isn't. He never was into historical unpractical cloth or people who play the harp, for god's sake, or organise cults in the basement of an old woman's house.

He is into people who enjoy blondie cakes, though, but Eccarius eats with such not needed elegance that it makes Cassidy smile over and over again and none of the Eccarius' infants is bothered by them doing eye sex over the table. They don't have to hide - not who they are, not that they like each other. And it's liberating, really. Cassidy feels pure happiness in his chest for the first time in so many years.

***

Before any kissing happened, they are sitting near an artificial fireplace, Eccarius showing off his abilities to turn into a cat. He is definitely a poseur even if he now pronounces the word right.  
Mrs Rosen is vacuum cleaning.

"You know, cats are usually afraid of hoovers."  
"I'm not a cat."

Cat's- Eccarius' eyes narrow expressing fake displeasure and Cassidy pretends he lays his hand to smooth his complaint but, really, he just wants to feel dark soft hair underneath his fingers. He wonders what will happen if Eccarius turns back. Would his hand be on his head, stroking the other man's hair? Would it be a quarter of softness he feels now? He thinks he would like to learn how to turn into a cat. Maybe then they could try cat sex. Cassidy laughs aloud and then he has to explain his thoughts to Eccarius. It's slightly embarrassing and he doesn't want to give more of his longing than he already did so he tries to look innocent as if it's not the human sex they should probably try first.  
Cassidy thinks he did alright.

Eccarius jumps and hisses at a vacuum cleaner that is too close and the tension is back to its normal level.

***

"You are wearing a skirt."  
There's a short silence where Eccarius demonstrates his abilities to politely, but intensively, raise an eyebrow.

"I noticed," Cassidy says, carelessly leaning back to a still slightly swaying washer. He feels a bit intimidated but ready to protect his honour to the end. Figuratively speaking.  
"Care to explain?"  
Well, the question is simple to answer, alright.  
"Lisa borrowed me one."

Of course, she did, Eccarius thinks, standing near, easily fighting the urge to lean to the washer too. He still doesn't get it though, but, maybe, this century is less fixed on the complicated rules of clothing overall. All his infants were wearing black from the start and Cassidy's love for the pink and unusual choice of T-shirts is quite outstanding. Refreshing. Attractive, even.

"What, like you in your 15th-century crap look perfectly ordinary."  
Eccarius smiles. This young one, with his urging for new and original, is definitely going to be fun.

***

Last dialogue became the reason why Cassidy now looks like a poser too. A gold waistcoat, really? And a black cape (that suits him, by the way)? Next, he will be sleeping in a coffin.  
But the look on Eccarius' face, self-satisfied, an intense gaze all over him, almost worth this little sacrifice.  
"You look... délicieux."  
Definitely worth it.

***

They are cuddling in a coffin, literally cuddling, with Cassidy's fingers casually stroking Eccarius' shoulder and sometimes hair and Eccarius' head gently laying on his chest; he is probably tired after taking Lisa to the airport and their - mostly Cassidy's - miserable attempts to fuck in a closed coffin. They were almost surely heard in the whole building and Cassidy feels proud, not in the slightest ashamed.  
  
It's warm, it's pleasant and a little boring so he is giving himself up to the 21st century's habit to constant amusing. He opens up Tinder and starts swiping.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cassidy hears around five minutes later, Eccarius' tone sleepy and quiet.  
He quickly changes to Instagram and shows the old vampire the picture of an especially cute little kitten trying to hide under an even smaller box. He scrolls to demonstrate the variety: people's faces, people's dinners, some art.  
  
"Why are there so many photos of smiling people? And this one, why is he making such a strange grimace?" Eccarius is raising up from Cassidy's chest for a bit, showing a moderate curiosity.  
"These are called 'selfies'," Cassidy says in his best sexy-teacher voice. "People take photos of themselves and post them here."  
"Why?"  
"Just for fun? also for showing off?"  
  
There's a short moment of silence.  
"Can we do it?"  
  
Cassidy blinks. 'We' hurts his chest, but the idea of Eccarius having Instagram - "Here's my coffin. Here's my underground church. Here's the kind woman that allows my cult to take place in her house. Here's today's chosen and my dinner. Carmilla, say 'hello' to Amsterdam, my child." - hurts his mind much, much more. So they absolutely have to do it.  
"Sure. How do you want to?.."  
  
Cassidy rolls his eyes as they position themselves. It's not very wise to post selfies while he is hunted but he doesn't care. His - their - hunters very likely don't follow him. So there's no harm and some fun watching Eccarius choosing which photo will do and criticizing Cassidy's feeling of a composition.

They look strange, both of them, together. Full dressed - overdressed in his old cloth - Eccarius and Cassidy's naked heavily tattooed chest. There's more than ten human years difference between them that can be seen in wrinkles around Eccarius' eyes and his skin and his deep brown eyes. He looks attractive, in a dark way.

"Do you want to kiss on camera?"  
"Are we allowed to do such a thing?"

Cassidy searches by "#gaykisses", not sure what exactly bothers Eccarius, and shows him the screen. His brown eyes become instantly fixed on the image of two naked men kissing in a pool. When Cassidy looks at Eccarius he thinks about telling him about porn. Would it be too much? too vulgaire for the older man? What about fem porn?.. At least there would be picturing of consent.

Cassidy smiles. What he definitely doesn’t have to teach Eccarius is sex practices - he can see that he did "all right" in terms of getting laid. Even though his manners are different from Cassidy's experience: less casual, more thought-through; less hungry, more gentle; less eager, more attentive. Attention to details, yes, in the movements and touches and gazes. Not less experienced, in any sense. Maybe it was the old age taste but... They were vampires and Eccarius could be as quick as a greek young warrior, a lover, if he wanted to.

Oh, Eccarius certainly is a bad influence. "Greek lover", for fuck's sake.

"They were synonyms in ancient Greece, did you know that?"  
Cassidy tries not to blush because of the fact he was witnessed saying those words out loud. A smile on Eccarius face may have a thousand meanings behind it.

Finally, they post a picture. Cassidy isn't sure they should but if he can demonstrate Eccarius the work of social media, why not.

A rain of likes by random people they never met and never will fall on them while Eccarius is kissing his neck, then collar bones, then lower, lower, lower.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Cassidy wears a skirt in one of the scenes which he does not in the original episode. But I thought it would be cute and a thing Cassidy could do and it's genderfuck Wednesday so here you go.
> 
> PS. If you're into Telegram I created a channel @greenteaandwrite where I am going to post stuff. Also, come and say hi at @alien8muse (tmblr).


End file.
